


tattoos and flowers

by akaashisthiccthighs



Series: tattoos and flowers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisthiccthighs/pseuds/akaashisthiccthighs
Summary: this is just introducing characters until i get the damn thing wrote
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: tattoos and flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144115





	tattoos and flowers

ship: kuroken  
kenma: also known as "kodzuken" the #1 gamer in japan........works at the tattoo parlor part time.  
kuroo: own the tattoo parlor, works full time tattooing people specializes in line art shading and animals  
relationship statis: they are 3 months married and live in the appartment above the tattoo parlor and sometimes they stay after hours for kuroo to practice on kenma while he plays his games

ship: bokuaka  
bokuto: works at tattoo parlor with "KUROOBROO" :) specializes in owl lineart and coloring in  
akaashi: works at flower shop that kuroo bought as an engagment gift for bokuto and akaashi  
relationship statis:engaged they are still picking a date but akaashi is procrastinating and its making a lot harder 

ship:daisuga  
suga: works at akaashi's flower shop as the cashier  
daichi: works as one of the specialized design artist at kuroos tattoo parlor  
relationship statis: married for 1 1/2 years actually did adopt a child..2 actually yuki and haru

ship:kagehina  
kageyama:works fulltime coaching karasuno  
hinata:plays profesional vollyball  
relationship statis: dating but kags thinks they shiuld take it a step further and propose but is kinda scared(they live together btw)

ship:iwaoi  
iwazumi:works at the tattoo parlor as the technition when the tools break or somthing  
oikawa:works also at the tattoo parlor specializes in plants and nature tattoo's and coloring  
relationship statis:they adopted kags (XD) and are only 3 months engaged and have a date set for a week away

ship:sakuatsu  
sakusa: works at the tattoo place as a stabilizer(he cleans and disenfect the tools)  
atsumu:works at the flower shop but kinda manages to screw everything up  
relationship statis:not together yet but have met a few times :)

ship:osasuna  
osamu:owns and works in a restruant  
suna:works at the tattoo parlor and specializes in foxes and other wild animals  
relationship statis:they just started dating and are planning on moving in together

ship: daishou and terushima (dont know the ship name)  
terushima:works as a professional body peircer also works in kuroos tatt parlor  
daishou:currently working partime job at the tattoo place and specializess in snakes  
relationship statis: they dont know eachother but they wil :)

okay this was just supposed to be introducing the characters i am currently working on the story line :) :3


End file.
